


A Little Secret

by Ladyvallhalla



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyvallhalla/pseuds/Ladyvallhalla
Summary: With Yang’s housemate Blake seemingly out for the evening, Weiss and Yang enjoy a night of passion.





	A Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is a collaboration of sorts with my friend Play-Read-Write who has written another fic set on the same night but from the perspective of Ladybug. If you like this one I implore you to head over to them and read that, Its very good! The fic is called "Secrets out" This fic, however, stands alone as well so enjoy! If you like this don't forget to review and so on. Makes me a happy little shipper.
> 
> Much Love!
> 
> Warning: NSFW! Sexy times await.

Weiss sighed and shuddered, grabbing at Yang’s back. Yang’s lips licking and nipping at her neck felt so very good she could barely keep from moaning out loud.

They were in Yang’s apartment, on the sofa. Having returned from there date only a few minutes prior, Yang had practically jumped on her, attacking her lips with soft passionate kisses. Not that Weiss minded one bit, their whole date had felt like one long evening of foreplay building up to this moment.

Despite her reluctance to bring the tender worship of her neck and lips to a halt Weiss pushed Yang back by her shoulders, looking into her eyes. Those eyes were filled with such love and affection it nearly caused her to completely forget what she had planned on saying. She shocks her head, refocusing.

“Yang, what about Blake?” she asked, and sighed when Yang gently caressed her cheek.

Yang chuckled and kissed her, “Oh she can’t have you, you’re mine.”

She laughed and slapped her lightly on the shoulder. “I mean, what if she sees us?”

Although their relationship was now reaching the two-month mark, none of their friends were aware of it. It wasn’t that they thought anything was wrong with them dating but Yang’s roommate and sister had no idea they had taken their friendship to a new level. The four of them had been friends for years and honestly the new couple were unsure how they would take it. It wasn’t that they feared disapproval or anything of the sort, but perhaps a fearful reaction that it could change the overall nature of their friendship group. For now, it was just safer to keep it under wraps.

This was the very reason Weiss was given pause in this scenario. They were making out on Yang’s sofa, in the communal area of her apartment, where Blake, her roommate could easily discover them at any moment.

“Don’t worry, she’s out.” Yang replied with a smile. “she said something about being back late, but maybe we should take this to the bedroom.” She added a wink for good measure.

Weiss smiled and softly kissed her. It had been far too long since they had had the opportunity to express themselves physically so she was most definitely in favour of that idea.

“Yes,” she whispered, trying not to sound too painfully desperate, but missed Yang’s touch greatly.

Since their relationship wasn’t common knowledge, opportunities to be alone didn’t come often. Making love at Yang’s place was risky, since Blake could easily catch them or over hear something she shouldn’t. Her place wasn’t an option since she still lived at home with her parents, who were also unaware of their budding romance.

She was most definitely deprived of her girlfriend’s tender touch.

Yang swept her up in her arms and she couldn’t contain a small squeal of surprise. She quickly wrapped her arms around her neck, burying her face in the crook of her neck and kissing the exposed skin of her collarbone.

They moved through the apartment and towards Yang’s bedroom, kissing and pawing at each another until reaching the door. Yang quickly kicked it open and rushed towards the bed laying her down on it.

She lay there, watching her girlfriend as she closed the bedroom door and locked it. She felt her body quiver with anticipation. The memories of their last encounter flooded her mind and she sighed, god she hadn’t realized how badly she needed this.

Yang was soon back, and she wasted no time straddling her hips and leaning down for a passionate kiss. A moan hit her ear and Weiss realised it was her own when Yang licked her bottom lip, seeking entry before a tongue invaded her mouth. She met it with her own, grabbing the back of her head and putting every ounce of her want into the kiss.

It ended way to quickly, but Weiss forgot to care when she got lost in her girlfriend’s eyes. She ran her fingertips gently across her cheek and lay their foreheads together, sharing the same breaths.

“I love you,” she whispered with a small kiss, “so much.”

Yang smiled and ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair before reaching up to remove her tera, letting the white locks fall back onto the pillow. “I love you too, let me show you.”

Weiss only nodded and lay down, letting herself give over entirely to her girlfriends want. She needed her, so badly.

Clothes were soon becoming bothersome and Yang reached behind her to unzip her dress and slowly pull it down to her hips. She wasted no time worshipping the newly revealed skin with her lips and tongue. Kissing and licking her way across her upper body, she made sure not to miss a single spot. Weiss sighed and shuddered, her breathing now coming out as breathless pants. She rested her hands on Yang’s head, stroking through her long blonde hair and giving herself over to the wonderful sensations filling her body.

Her bra was soon unhooked, and lips travelled down to her breast, kissing the soft skin and licking around her hardening nipple.

“You are so beautiful,” Yang whispered into her skin before sealing her lips around her nipple and lightly sucking and licking.

Weiss moaned aloud, arching her back and offering more of herself to her lover. She reached down, pulling at Yang’s shirt, urging her to remove it, she needed to feel her skin. Yang got the message quickly and pulled back, hastily removing the shirt and throwing it across the room. Now clad only in her bra and pants, she pulled the still remaining dress from Weiss’ hips and threw it across the room.

Now in only her panties, Weiss looked up at Yang as she sat on her knees above her. The way Yang’s eyes roamed her body made her shiver. She reached up and pulled the girl down on top of her, sighing when skin met skin. Unfortunate Yang was still wearing her bra, but Weiss quickly remedied that and reached behind her to remove it. Once freed her hand immediately sought out the firm yet soft flesh, squeezing and caressing she thoroughly enjoyed the sounds of pleasure her ministrations would force out of her girlfriend.

Yang moaned and picking up where she left off, kissed her way back down to small but perfectly rounded breasts, she once again took it into her mouth and gently grazed the nipple with her teeth. The reaction was instant, and Weiss arched, whimpering loudly. She grabbed the back of her head and held her in place, shuddering and panting for breath. Yang smiled into her skin, circling her nipple with her tongue before sucking and nipping around it.

“Ohhh, Yang,” Weiss moaned and threw her head back, she could feel her underwear becoming increasingly wetter with each passing moment.

Yang didn’t let up and switched from one breast to the other, giving them both the same treatment. She reached down with her other hand, rubbing Weiss through her underwear and smiling at the wetness she found. “You like that, don’t you?” she whispered, looking up at her girlfriend to see her head back on the pillow, eyes close and a look that can only be described as bliss on her face. “do you want more?"

Weiss moaned and nodded, words were not forth coming at this point, Yang had an unnerving ability to turn her into a mess of raw nerves and needy want; not that she was complaining.

Her underwear was pushed aside, and Yang gently caressed over her mound. She shuddered and gasped, arching up into the touch, seeking more.

“Oh, baby please.” She whispered, she never did have much patience for teasing and unfortunately Yang was a ruthless tease.

Yang grinned down at her, lightly kissing her nose. “You know I love it when you call me baby, you only do it in bed.”  

“Touch me now and I’ll call you whatever you want.” Weiss replied breathlessly. She continued to attempt to move into her girlfriend’s touch, encouraging the hand to move to where she needed it most.

“So needy,” Yang whispered and kissed down her neck, skipping over her breasts and continuing downward. “I love it when you get like this.”

Weiss pretty much ignored her and only replied with a small grunt. It was hard to concentrate with Yang’s lips traveling down her stomach, even harder still when her underwear was slowly pulled down her legs and threw onto the floor.

All coherent thought slipped further down the way side when Yang’s lips and tongue contacted with her inner thigh. Her legs were lifted and throw over strong shoulders and Weiss could only watch as lips kissed their way down her legs and towards their goal.

The first lick and Weiss nearly lost it immediately, she arched and cried out, grabbing Yang’s head and holding her in place. The strokes soon became firmer, pushing down on her clit and sending shock waves of pleasure through her body.

“Yang, oh Yang, yesss,” She moaned and threw her head back. Yang was so good at this, it was almost embarrassing how close she was already becoming. “Don’t stop, please.”

She didn’t, and Weiss pushed her feet into Yang’s back, wrapping her thighs around her head with almost crushing pressure. Her back arched completely off the bed and she reached up with her other hand, grabbing the headboard for support.

She was so close, she could feel it, but she didn’t want to come too quickly. However, when Yang slipped a finger into her that was it, she lost it. She reached her peck with a soundless scream, her body convulsing to the point that Yang had to hold her down.

Once the aftershocks had passed Weiss opened her eyes to find Yang hovering over her, grinning like a fool and licking her lips. She blushed slightly and looked away, it was always somewhat embarrassing how quickly she met her end whenever Yang would go down on her.

“Mmm, you taste so good,” she whispered and moved closer, so their lips were almost touching, “want some?”

If it was a question Yang didn’t give her time to answer before their lips crashed together. Weiss moaned as the flavour of her own pleasure met her lips and tongue. She had found that a little odd the first time, but honestly found herself enjoying it.

Yang pulled down, leaving them both breathless. She reached down to remove her own pants, but Weiss quickly stopped her. “No let me.” She said, rolling them over so Yang was laying on her back. She unbuttoned her girlfriend’s pants and slowly ease then down her hips not thinking twice to take the underwear with it, they joined the rest of there clothes on the bedroom floor.

She looked down at her, now completely naked, Yang was a glorious sight to behold. Weiss felt an unbelievable urge to caress every inch of her with lips and tongue. She smiled and shrugged slightly, deciding it was not an urge worth fighting.

Soft lips met the firm skin of her stomach and Yang sighed, leaning back on the pillow. Weiss was always so sensual with her touch, passionate and enthusiastic about her body, it was glorious. The lips soon migrated further up, and Yang smiled, she had a feeling it wouldn’t take Weiss long before she headed for her breasts, it never did. Sure enough the firm yet gentle hand landed on her breast, lips meeting the other and Weiss wasted no time in licking and sucking on her nipple.

It felt good, but Yang was never a patient lover, she was far too worked up at this point. Her girlfriends taste still lingered on her tongue and it only succeed in pushing her want further. She reached down and pulled Weiss up, crashing there lips together and holding her close.

“Weiss please,” she whispered into her lips, “I need you.”

Weiss smiled and ran her hand down Yang’s body, resting it at the top of her stomach. “you’re needy,” she retorted with a small smirk, “I love it when you get like this.”

Yang chuckled but it was soon cut off with a loud moan when she felt the ghost of a touch running across her wet center. No sooner was it there, than it was gone, and Yang grunted in frustration but before she had time to voice her complaint, Weiss sit up on her knees, taking hold of her leg and throwing it over her shoulder.

“Do you want it like this?” Weiss asked. She positioned herself between Yang’s legs and pressed their heated cores together. Both girls sighed and closed their eyes.

“Gods yes,” Yang whispered. She heard Weiss release a long drawn out moan when she started caressing her own breast and slowly moving her hips. “I wanna cum, together.” 

“Yessss,” Weiss hissed and rolled her hips, keeping a film hold on Yang’s leg. There wet centers pushed filmy together.

Both moaned and panted as Weiss increased the speed, rolling into her and throwing her head back. Sweat dropped from her brow, rolling down her face and between her breasts. She grunted, leaning forward to place her free hand on Yang’s stomach. It felt so good and Weiss was almost afraid she was going to reach her peek before her girlfriend did, she closed her eyes, trying hard to concentrate on not losing it completely.

Yang opened her eyes, looking up at her and smiled. She had seen that look before, and even in the grips of intense pleasure it still never fails to amuse her. “It’s okay baby you can cum, I want you too,” she whispered.

Weiss moaned and opened her eyes looking down at Yang. Their eyes met, and she couldn’t hold out any longer. Hearing her girlfriend’s breathless encouragement, coupled with the expression of absolute pleasure was too much to bear.  She kept her eyes open, staring at Yang as an orgasm rippled through her. “Ohh gods, Yang!” she cried out, increasing the speed of her hips to prolong her own pleasure.

Yang wasn’t far behind, seeing her girlfriend orgasm was enough to threw her over the edge. She gripped the sheets, arching her back and crying out her name over and over until falling back on the pillow.

There was breathless chuckle when Weiss landed on top of her, panting and giggling slightly. She rested her head on Yang’s breasts, trying to catch her breath.

“You’re amazing, you know that, right?” Yang whispered and began gently stroking her hair. “absolutely incredible.”

“As are you,” Weiss replied, softly kissing between her breasts. “I want to stay like this forever, right here.”

“Between my boobs, good call.” Yang joked. “Could be a tad awkward when my sister comes for dinner, but I could live with that.”

Weiss laughed and lightly smacked her stomach causing her to huff and giggle. After a few moments of comfortable silence and gentle touches, Weiss sat up slightly. She lent down to kiss her girlfriend’s lips, humming into the kiss before moving to get up.

“Hey, hey,” Yang complained, “where do you think you’re going, get back here.” Weiss giggled when she tried to pull her back onto the bed.

“I need some water,” she replied, pulling away and heading across the room. She grabbed one of Yang’s t-shirt and pulled it over her head, “you dehydrated me.”

“I blame you entirely,” Yang laughed and watched her as she headed for the door, “hey get me one, I’m gonna need it because I’m far from done with you,” she winked.

Weiss shivered and blushed, although she had been secretly hoping the night wouldn’t come to an end just yet. She only nodded before heading downstairs.

The apartment was mostly dark, only a few lamps to light her way. She walked through the hallway, heading to the kitchen. Since there were no lamps in the kitchen she had no chose put to flip the lights on.

Of all the sights Weiss had been expecting, the most plausible being an empty kitchen, the sight that greeted her was the last thing she would have suspected.  

There stood in front of the refrigerator was Ruby, although not so much stood as bent over in front of it, wearing nothing but one oversized shirt and no panties. Weiss froze, and quickly looked away. The first thought on her mind was a hasty retreat, maybe she could leave before Ruby became aware of her presence. However, before she had time to consider this option further, Ruby spun around.

Their eyes met, but neither of them moved. They looked each other over. Weiss immediately recognised the shirt Ruby was wearing, which was far too big for her and hung off one shoulder. It was without a shadow of a doubt Blake’s shirt and Weiss suddenly became aware of exactly what had happened here.

Ruby looked her over too and Weiss saw the glimmer of recognition in her eyes. She looked down at herself, of course she had picked a bright yellow shirt that clearly left no room for doubt regarding its original owner. 

An awkward silence hung in the air and Weiss cleared her throat before deciding to break it. “Sooo,” she said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. “Blake hm?”

“Yup,” Ruby said, shuffling her feet. “Yang hm?”

“Um hm.” This was beyond awkward and Weiss wanted more then anything to just run back to the Yang’s bedroom and hide. “You didn’t say anything.”

“Well neither did you!”

“Well,” Weiss continued before she suddenly spotted what Ruby was holding in her hand. Her eyes widen. “What’s that?”

Ruby followed her eyes, but quickly hide the can of whipped cream behind her back, “What? no that’s nothing!”

They stared at each other again, the dreaded silence returning.

“Please don’t tell Yang about that!” Ruby suddenly cried out.

“I’m not telling Yang anything.” Weiss replied, “In fact I’m going to forget I saw that, or you for that matter. Let’s just agree to never talk about this again. Deal?”

“Yes, deal,” Ruby said, she moved over to Weiss to offer her hand to seal the deal, but quickly withdraw it with a blush when she instead pointed the can of whipped cream at her. “I’m just gonna go. So yeah, have fun. I mean, no not that. Um, Bye.”

With that Ruby sprinted out of the room.

Weiss stared blankly for moment, trying to recover from the shock of what had just happened. Seemed her and Yang were not the only ones keeping their relationship on the down low. She grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator almost forgetting her reasons for being there entirely before heading back upstairs to Yang.

She made her way upstairs and was just debating whether to mention this to her girlfriend, when she heard a loud screech coming from the hallway bathroom.

“Damn Blake! Do you have to walk around naked,” she heard Yang say with a chuckle, “although nice rack.”

Weiss heard Blake huff and reply with something she couldn’t quite make out, before Yang’s voice hit her ears again. “What you doing here anyway? And damn, those are small… wait are those roses?…”

There was moment of silence and Weiss stayed out of sight half way up the stairs. 

“Are you wearing my sisters panties!?”

Well, that settled her internal dispute. The gig was most definitely up. Tomorrow was going to be interesting and, without a shadow of doubt, incredibly awkward.


End file.
